You Never Know
"You Never Know" is the second episode of the third season of Six Feet Under. It was written by Scott Buck, directed by Michael Cuesta and first aired on March 9, 2003. Synopsis David and Rico are at odds over doing business with the family of a deceased telemarketer. Meanwhile, Claire finds she has more in common with a fellow art student named Russell than with Phil. Story Cast Main Cast * Peter Krause as Nate Fisher * Michael C. Hall as David Fisher * Frances Conroy as Ruth Fisher * Lauren Ambrose as Claire Fisher * Freddy Rodriguez as Federico Diaz * Mathew St. Patrick as Keith Charles * Jeremy Sisto as Billy Chenowith * Rachel Griffiths as Brenda Chenowith Recurring Cast * Ben Foster as Russell Corwin * Patricia Clarkson as Sarah O'Connor * Kathy Bates as Bettina * Justina Machado as Vanessa Diaz * Giancarlo Rodriguez as Julio Diaz * Lili Taylor as Lisa Kimmel Guest Cast * J.P. Pitoc as Phil * Catherine O'Hara as Carol Ward * Arye Gross as Frank Muehler * Matt Ross as Daniel Showalter * Jim Ortlieb as Andrew Wayne Milne * Julie Ariola as Dorothy Milne * Claudette Sutherland as Cynthia Showalter * Edward Conery as Jim Showalter * Paul Hayes as Joe Marti * Fred Stoller as Telemarketer Obituary Daniel Grant Showalter (1968-2003) DISGRUNTLED EMPLOYEE SHOOTS THREE, THEN KILLS SELF LOS ANGELES, California - Stunned employees of a Sherman Oaks telemarketing firm watched in disbelief as police removed the bodies of three co-workers following Friday's brutal attack by a disgruntled worker. Yesterday's gruesome assault occurred just after 5 p.m. inside Strategic Systems Industries, Inc. Van Nuys office suite. According to eyewitness accounts, former employee Daniel Showalter entered the office and opened fire on workers before fatally shooting himself in the head. Police believe the 31-year-old gunman was upset over his recent firing. They found a pistol grip shotgun and a .38 caliber revolver by his body. "This was clearly the desperate act of a desperate man," said Assistant Police Chief Brian Lambert. Heidi Dorer, 36, said she and her friend were shopping near the company when the attack began. "I just heard this popping...it sounded like a bunch of firecrackers going off. Then I saw all these people running out of the building and screaming." According to one eyewitness, Showalter "picked off" his victims as he walked through the one-story office building. "It was straight out of a movie," said another witness. Authorities identified the victims as company manager Andrew Milne, 51; sales representative Martin Jacobs, 42; and computer analyst Matthew Hazen, 25. Jed Thompson, who owns several buildings in the area, including the one that housed Strategic Systems, said the building has security cameras but is not staffed by security guards. "No one ever thinks something like this is going to happen," Thompson said. Joan Berger, a spokesperson for the nationwide company told authorities that the Sherman Oaks office will close temporarily; no reopening date is available at this time. Andrew Wayne Milne (1952-2003) Andrew was born in Marcus Hook, PA to Scottie and Clylas Milne on January 2, 1952. After serving in the U.S. Navy during Vietnam, Andrew moved to California where he was a sales representative for many years before becoming a manager for Strategic Systems Industries, Inc. He was a member of VFW and for the past two years, served on the board for the South Central Los Angeles Regional Center for Persons with Developmental Disabilities. Andrew is survived by his wife of 29 years, Dorothy, his daughters Terry and Julie, and his mother, Scottie Milne of Downington, PA. Andrew was a loving, caring and generous man who was deeply rooted in his faith. He will be missed dearly by all who had the pleasure of knowing him. Viewing will be on Tuesday, Jan. 21 from 10 a.m. to 12 p.m. at Fisher & Diaz Funeral Home. Funeral mass will be held the following day at 11 a.m. at St. Francis de Sales Church, 13360 Valleyhart Dr., Sherman Oaks. Martin Jacobs (1962-2003) Martin Jacobs died Friday, Jan. 17, 2003. His survivors include three daughters from his first marriage, Emilee, Rachael and Kaylee and his father Gerald Jacobs. In lieu of flowers, donations may be made to The Alzheimer's Association, 2540 N. Santiago Blvd., Orange, CA 92867. A private burial service will be held on Tuesday. Matthew Clark Hazen (1978-2003) Matthew Clark Hazen was shot and killed Friday, Jan. 17. He was 25. A native to California, Matthew was born and raised in San Pedro. He was a graduate of San Pedro High School, class of '95, where he was active in the chorus and served as business manager of the S.P.H.S. Stage. He later attended California State University, Long Beach, where he majored in Communications and was a performing member of the all-male a capella group The C-Notes. Matthew loved singing and playing guitar in his garage band, The Naked Apes. He loved to travel and play practical jokes on friends and family. He was funny, smart and excelled at everything he did. He was taken away too soon, but will never be forgotten. Matthew is survived by his parents Jim and Barbara Hazen, his brother John and his fiancee Melody. Matthew donated his body to medical science. Memorial services pending. Music Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3